Secret
by Musical Schizophrenia
Summary: Haley has a secret that only Brooke knows.
1. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do plan to work at the studios.

Warning: If you've read me before then you know this is femslash if you haven't SURPRISE!!! Look if you have a problem with then don't read it.

Secrets

By: Musical Schizophrenia or Libby

Haley James had a secret, but not just any secret, she was a lesbian. Now some people don't care about stuff like that, but in North Carolina it's kind of a big deal and generally frowned upon. It's not that she isn't proud of who she is she just doesn't want to lose her friends and family because of it. She also wants to remain relatively inconspicuous.

She knows that if she comes out of the closet that some of her friends, her family, and people she doesn't even know will hate her because of it, and she can't handle that. So in an effort to keep her life as is and to keep everything and everyone she holds dear, she hides. No one knows the real Haley James or so she thinks.

Brooke Davis had a secret, but not just any secret she could read Haley James. Though they aren't friends by a long shot, she will protect her. She had been in class with Haley since kindergarten and has followed her every move for the last few years. Brooke knows her secret and she won't tell a soul.

She knows that it could ruin Haley; she knows that it could cost Haley everything if anyone knew. So Brooke is a secret keeper for Haley even though she doesn't know it. But Brooke has yet another secret one that only Peyton Sawyer knows. Brooke Davis is in love with Haley James and knows that Haley loves her back. All Brooke needs to figure out is how to tell Haley she knows and will never hurt her.

"Brooke you're staring at her again." Peyton informed her best friend or sister in their minds at least.

"I know Peyton but I can't help it she's gorgeous. No one can see the pain in her eyes. She's broken and beautiful."

"Well then go talk to her. You've been watching her since seventh grade."

"I can't Peyton. I don't know what to say."

"She's a tutor your grades suck so ask her to tutor you." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Peyton." She replied smacking her arm.

"Just go."

"Hey Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Hey Brooke can I help you?"

"Um yeah I was wondering if you could help me get my grades up. I mean since you're a tutor and all."

"Sure we'd have to work around my shifts but I can help you if you really want to learn."

"Thank you, Tutor Girl, you won't be sorry. I'll be the best student ever." Brooke grinned.

"Okay I have to work this afternoon but I'm off at seven if you want to go ahead and start." Haley said smiling in return.

"That works for me. I have cheerleading practice anyway. So do you want me to stop by the café when you get off?"

"Yeah … wait how do you know where I work?" Haley asked slightly incredulous.

"It's a small town Tutor Girl. I know where that almost brother of yours works too."

"How much do you know about me exactly?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Haley. I'll see you at seven." Brooke winked.

"Yeah, bye." Haley said watching bemused as Brooke walked back over to Peyton. "Well that was weird." She muttered to herself.

"Haley, do you mind closing up after your shift?" Karen asked.

"No I don't. So we're closing early?"

"Yeah it was a good day so I figure 'why not?'"

"Do you mind if I tutor someone here tonight?"

"Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow Haley."

"Bye Karen."

"Hey I gotta go, Haley's tutoring me tonight." Brooke told Peyton.

"Are you going to your house or coming back over here tonight?"

"I'm coming back. Victoria's at the house this week."

"Yeah avoid that as much as you possibly can."

"Trust I will. Later, P. Sawyer."

"Later, B. Davis." Peyton waited until she heard the front door close before she said to no one, " She has it so bad it's not even funny. I'm not even sure Haley's switched teams. I just hope no one get's hurt."

"Hey Brooke can you wait while I close up?"

"Yeah no problem. You here alone?"

"Not anymore. Just steal a table, I'll be there in a few."

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"What's giving the most trouble?"

"English, I don't see how I'm failing a language I speak daily."

"Alright we're on Julius Caesar we'll pick up with Act IV Scene III."

"I understand that for the most part once you get the hang of it, it isn't that hard, I'm just having trouble with how it applies today."

"Alright take this and tell me how it applies." Haley started. "' There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads onto fortune; omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current as it serves or lose our ventures.'"

"It's about taking opportunities when you can so you won't be left with 'what if's.' Right? And if you don't take those risks and just settle you'll never be truly happy. Always wondering what could have been even if it meant getting your heart broken. You've got to risk everything before you can gain anything." Brooke said looking into Haley's eyes the entire time.

"Yeah."

"You have to step outside of your comfort zone some time. It may hurt like hell, but I swear it will be worth it."

"You aren't talking about Shakespeare anymore are you?"

"No Haley I'm not. I'm going to take a chance now, stop me if you want." Brooke said leaning into catch Haley's lips with her own.

Haley didn't stop Brooke she was finally getting what she longed for she knew that she didn't need to hide anymore.

The kiss was soft and slow neither girl making an effort to speed it up. It was the perfect first kiss. When they pulled back Haley was the first to speak. "How much do you know about me Brooke Davis?"

"Not near enough." Was Brooke's simple reply.

"But my secret…"

"Is the same as mine. Peyton knows about mine, but not yours and no one will. Not until you're ready." She was quick to assure her. "I can read you Haley jams my beautiful broken girl."

"Just don't hurt me okay."

"I could never hurt you Haley, you're my Tutor Girl."

"so do your grades really suck?"

"Yes they do, I'm just not failing English, and like I said I don't see how you can fail a language you speak daily."

"you're on notice Brooke Davis."

"Everyone knows I like to be noticed."

"Funny Girl, what do you really need help in?"

"Pre-Cal and European history."

"Viva la resistance."

"What?"

"Yeah you do need help in history." Haley laughed.

"Hey! That was mean!" Brooke exclaimed. "Kiss it better." She then demand.

"Nope, now let's get started."


	2. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lack of original thought and Mac.

Warning: It's femslash you guys if you don't like it then don't read it.

This is also a follow up story. Anyway you don't have to read Secret but it would clear some things up. Without further ado, I give you…

Coming Clean

By: Musical Schizophrenia A.K.A. Libby

It had been a month since the first tutoring session in the café and both Brooke and Haley were deliriously happy. They finally had each other and Brooke was doing better in school. Haley still wasn't ready to tell everybody but knew some people had to know. Brooke had been great about honoring Haley's wish to keep them a secret but she was getting a little antsy about it so she was ecstatic when Haley said she was ready to tell a few people.

"Hey Tigger? Can we talk?"

"Yeah Tutor Girl we can talk about anything." Brooke replied a little nervous.

"I think we should tell Lucas and Peyton about us. They're our best friends."

"I couldn't agree more. I think Peyton knows though. She may be blonde but it's a bottle job." She said making Haley laugh. "So when do we tell Lucas?"

"Can we do it now before I lose my nerve?" Haley asked. "I mean we already know that Peyton will be okay with it."

"Yeah come on it'll be okay. Just remember whatever happens, no matter how he reacts, you have me no matter what. Okay? I love you."

Haley froze she hadn't expected that. She looked Brooke in the eye and she could see the love and the fear of rejection. Then she smiled, kissed Brooke and said, "I love you, too."

"So let's go. We'll tell Super Star together and then we'll tell Peyton."

When they got to Lucas' house Brooke squeezed Haley's hand. "I'll be right there with you, Hales, you don't have to worry."

"Thanks, come on better sooner than later." Haley knocked on the door.

"Hey Haley! Brooke?" Lucas said growing extremely confused.

"Hey Lucas. Can we come in?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah right come in." he said stumbling over himself. "So uh… what's up?"

"Luke can you sit down?"

"Okay. Sitting so what's up?"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other. Haley took a breath. "Lucas I have something to tell you."

"Haley what is it you're worrying me."

"I'm—I like girls. Luke I'm gay."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you and Nathan anymore."

"There's more Luke." Haley said.

"Haley and I have been dating for a month." Brooke said.

"Why didn't you tell me Hales?" Lucas asked.

"I was scared. I mean it's not something that everyone's okay with. God Luke it took years before I quit trying to convince myself it was just a phase."

"Alright. I'm proud of you and I'll protect you. You are my sister in love nothing can change that."

"Thanks Lucas I love you too." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Aww, you guys that's so sweet." Brooke said.

"So who else knows?"

"You and Peyton unofficially." Brooke answered.

"Brooke as a best friend I'm telling you to be good to her, if you hurt Haley an old friend of mine and Haley's has wanted to kick your ass since freshman year I'll let her loose on you, understand?"

"Yes, Lucas I understand, but I won't hurt her and it's good to know that you won't hit a girl."

"He'll hit a girl so long as it's me or Taylor."

"We were kids!" Lucas exclaimed.

"And what are we now?"

"Young adults."

"That went well," Brooke said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah I don't know why I was so worried."

"His opinion is the one that maters most to you. If he hated you for who you are it would crush you. It's the same for me with Peyton. She has been the only constant in my life. When I told her I was so terrified I cried the entire time." Brooke revealed.

"But it worked out,"

"Yeah it did, we're closer now because of it, knowing that no matter what happens I'll always have her to make me realize when I'm being an idiot and to kick my ass back in line. Totally the best sister I could have asked for."

"We got lucky with our best friends. Tighter than blood."

"Yeah we did."

"Hey P. Sawyer stop with the freaky drawings I have something to tell you."

"Alright B. Davis. Hi Haley."

"Hey Peyton."

"What are you going to tell me?"

"Haley and I are together."

"I knew that but thanks for the confirmation. Haley this is in the best friend contract but… she's my best friend you break her heart, I break your face. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Missy Blonde Girl." Brooke said causing Peyton to roll her eyes.

"Has she tagged you with a nickname yet?"

"Tutor Girl." Haley answered. "I call her Tigger."

"I like it. It works well for when she's acting like a four year old." Haley teased.

"My girlfriend and my best friend are supposed to be nice to me!" Brooke whined.

"Case and point." Peyton laughed.

"Aww we love you, Baby. Don't we Peyton?"

"She's absolutely right, Brookie Monster."

"Well I'm not Tutor Girl for nothing."

"You know I'm glad you get along, but could get along without making fun of me?" Brooke asked.

"We're sorry Brooke. We'll stop teasing you." Haley said.

"Thank you that's all I ask."

"For now." Peyton said to Haley.

"Hey you guys that's not funny I heard that!" Brooke exclaimed causing the other girls to laugh until they cried.

A special thanks to those who reviewed and begged asked for more.


	3. Keeping Up with the James's

Keeping Up With The James's

All in all it could have gone worse. But they still needed to tell Karen and Haley's parents at least. God only knows what Haley's parents would say, but Karen's reaction would be similar to Lucas'. Needless to say they were once again terrified. It's one thing telling your friends but parents are always another story.

Haley knew that she needed to tell them. Brooke was as always supportive of Haley. If Haley wanted to tell her family then she would stand right beside her as she did it. Haley was the one she wanted in her arms for the rest of her life, if she was lucky enough for that.

"Brooke, my parents arte here and I want to tell them before they decide to leave again." Haley said half way through tutoring in her room.

"Okay whatever you want I'll be there for you, alright?"

"You're the best!" Haley exclaimed hugging Brooke as tight as she could.

"Hales, Baby, I need air."

"Right, sorry. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you, too, Haley Elizabeth James."

"Let's get this over with." Haley sighed. She took hold of Brooke's hand as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I talk to you and Dad?"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant." Lydia James said.

"What?! No!"

"Jimmy, come in here! Haley's pregnant!" She yelled out the kitchen window.

"Mom!"

"What's going on?" Jimmy James asked coming to stand next to his wife.

"Haley has something to tell us."

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay." Haley said in as strong a voice as she could muster, which was surprisingly strong considering she felt like her knees were about to give out.

"So there is some liberal in you, thank God. For a while there you had us scared that you were a right wing nut." Lydia said.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's gorgeous, Sweetheart." Jimmy said not waiting for Haley or Brooke to answer.

"Thank you Mr. James."

"What's your name?" Lydia asked, completely ignoring the fact that her youngest was speechless.

"Brooke Davis, Ma'am." Brooke replied before turning her attention towards Haley. "Tutor Girl, Haley. Hello Earth to H. James."

"What?"

"Shocked?"

"A little. I'm glad you're okay with this." She said turning to her parents.

"Of course we are. Now how long have you been together?" Jimmy asked.

"Two months. Brooke asked me to tutor her with ulterior motives."

"In my defense I needed tutoring and it was Peyton's idea so I wouldn't just stare at Haley all the time."

"I didn't know that."

"That is so sweet. So who is Peyton?"

"My best friend, she's like my sister. Her mom practically raised me before she died."

"So how long have you known you gay, Haley?"

"Four years. Can we go now?"

"Of course. Taylor is coming home tomorrow by the way." Lydia said. "It was nice meeting you Brooke."

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Well Haley has such a polite girlfriend. Very pretty, too." Jimmy said to his wife.

"I agree. She is good for our little girl, I think. I thought she was never going to tell us."

"Which one is Taylor?" Brooke asked as they drove to the café.

"She's my youngest sister and the wild one. She's my favorite pain in the ass." Haley smiled. You'll like her, she's… Taylor, there aren't words in the English language to describe her."

"So I think your parents like me."

"They do. I'm going to guess that your parents won't like me."

"My mother will hate you, my dad I don't know it depends sometimes it's like I have him wrapped and others he's indifferent at best." Brooke frowned. "Mrs. Sawyer was the only mom I've had and Mr. Sawyer loves me like his own."

"Hey you don't need your sorry excuse for parents give it a few weeks my parents will have all but adopted you."

"You think?"

"I know. Come on Karen's staring at us now, we've been sitting out here for five minutes."

"Do you want to tell her today?"

"Yeah and Taylor will find out tomorrow."

"Hey Karen can we talk to you on the roof?" Haley asked noticing they got there for the mid-afternoon lull.

"Sure, let's go." Karen said looking from Haley to Brooke. "So girls what's this about?"

"Brooke and I are dating."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." They answered.

"That's all I can ask for." Karen smiled. "Does Lucas know?"

"We told him last month. He told Brooke that if she hurt me he'd have Faith smack her around."

"That sounds like my son." Karen shook her head. "I'm happy for you two. I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to work."

"Good we're starving." Haley replied.

"Of course you are, you eat nearly as much as Lucas." Karen laughed at her almost daughter.

"I'll have the 'Food of the Gods' and a coke, please." Haley said ignoring Karen's comment.

"Same, please." Brooke said smiling at the interaction.

"Coming right up girls."

"So are we telling Taylor today?" Brooke asked while going through Peyton's newer drawings.

"Yeah, we might as well. God knows she'll tease me 'til the end of time and she'll be hurt if we don't tell her immediately." Haley replied.

"Taylor's your youngest sister right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah Vivian, Quinn and Taylor."

"What do they do?"

"Vivian does something from home, medical transcription, I think. Quinn's at college studying photography, and Taylor's the free spirit."

"Cool so you're pretty close huh?"

"Yeah I mean I'm closer to Quinn and Taylor, but I talk to Vivian about school more."

"That's because she's the other bookworm."

"Thank you for adding that, Brooke." Haley said sarcastically.

"You know I love you Tutor Girl."

"I love you too Tigger."

"Guys best friend right here." Peyton interjected.

"Sorry Peyt. We gotta go pick up Taylor anyway. See you later at Karen's right?"

"Yeah I can't wait to meet Taylor."

"Oh God this could be bad." Brooke told Haley.

"You have no idea."

"Which bus is Taylor's?"

"Um… 57863. There she is."

"Haley-bub!" Taylor exclaimed, flinging herself into Haley's arms and effectively landing them both on the floor.

"Tay! I need to breathe."

"Sorry Little Sis." Taylor said helping Haley stand up again. "Who do we have here?" She asked.

"Tay, this is Brooke Davis, my girlfriend."

"Well I'll be damned, Hales you got a knock out. Good for you. Now if you hurt my baby sister I'll kick your ass, understood?"

"Absolutely. But I won't hurt her not intentionally at least."

"I like her." She said to Haley. "So you got any brothers, sisters? I'm not picky."

"Not biologically the best I've got is Peyton."

"Is she hott?"

"Tay, she's sixteen." Haley said as they climbed into Brooke's car.

"So?"

"Aren't you nineteen?" Brooke asked.

"Within three years is legal." Taylor answered.

"You would know that."

"I don't even know if Peyton swings that way."

"She wiil if she doesn't already."

"You're trying to annoy me aren't you?"

"What ever gave you that idea, Haley?"

"I've known you for the past sixteen years."

"That would do it." Taylor conceded. "When are we going to Karen's?"

"After we drop your stuff at home."

"Works for me. When am I going to meet Peyton?"

"When we go to Karen's." Brooke said. "She's looking forward to meeting you."

"Good to know." Taylor grinned.

"No hitting on my friend or I'll tell them what you wrote in Luke's freshman yearbook." Haley threatened.

"You have my word." Taylor said quietly earning a laugh from the girl's in the front seat.


	4. Meeting Taylor

Secret IV

As they pulled up to Karen's Café they were laughing hysterically at a story about how Taylor, Quinn and Haley tricked Lucas into running into the ocean in December.

"Oh my God you are terrible o Lucas how is he still your friend?" Brook asked.

"He always got us back in the end." Taylor said.

"The introduction of the milk balloon." Haley remembered.

"The milk balloon." Brooke said walking over to the table that Peyton was at.

"What the hell is a milk balloon?" Peyton asked hugging Brooke and Haley.

"A water balloon filled with milk." Taylor supplied.

"Of course it is. I'm Peyton by the way."

"Taylor. So you're Brookie's best friend, huh?"

"To say the least." Peyton laughed, "She's more like my sister."

"So I've heard." Taylor grinned.

"Taylor James! Haley didn't tell me you were coming!" Karen exclaimed coming around the counter to hug her.

"Hey Karen."

"So what can I get you girls?" Karen asked looking at the four of them.

"Cheeseburger, fries and a Coke." Taylor answered.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton said, "I'll have the same."

"Make it three." Brooke smiled.

"Four."

"You're making my job easy." Karen laughed.

_______OTH________

"So I heard you were looking forward to meeting me." Taylor said to Peyton.

"Yeah Haley and Lucas talk about you and Quinn all the time."

"Really? I guarantee it's not all true. Maybe 75%"

"Lucas does have a flair for the dramatic. At least where the James' are concerned." Haley laughed.

"He also has a flair for brooding." Brooke said, "That's why I call him Broody."

"What does he call you?"

"Cheery."

"Of course." Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "Miss. Cheerleader, how could I forget?"

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed. "I'm a cheerleader."

"You're kidding! Seriously?"

"Yep." Haley said. "It surprises me too."

"Karen was a cheerleader." Brooke pointed out.

"True but I don't think she listened to punk."

"I didn't listen to punk. I listened to the Bangles and Cyndi Lauper." Karen said smiling.

"Hey they're good, too. I love The Cure."

"You are officially the least cheerleader like cheerleader I have ever met." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah well, my mom was a cheerleader," Peyton shrugged, "and Brooke wouldn't try out without me. Something about a gimmick."

"We were the Dangerous Duo!" Brooke exclaimed as if it explained everything. "And we made it, didn't we?"

"Yes we did and now you're that Cheer Nazi." Peyton smirked.

"Alright stop picking on Brooke." Haley said. "There's only so much anyone can take and I don't want her thinking when we're alone."

"Oh really now?" Brooke asked with a mischievous grin in place.

"My God Baby Sis, I so don't want to know that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I second that even though Brooke may tell me anyway."

"Sorry Tay, but if you had done that you would think it was hilarious."

"Bring that up, why don't you."

"Guys breathe." Peyton said.

"Right sorry about that." Taylor said, both she and Haley looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about it." Brooke said, "I thought it was cute."

"Brooke you think everything Haley does is cute.

"I agree with Peyton."

"That's because everything she does is cute."

"Baby even I want to throw up from the aww-factor."

"Why are you guys being mean to me?"

"Cuz we love you, Honey." Peyton said.

"And you're family Brookie, whether you like it or not." Taylor said, " you're with my sister so you're my baby sis, too."

"I think you're adorable, especially when you pout." Haley grinned.

"I guess I can accept that. I mean I have too anyway."

_______OTH___________

"Alright Tay, do you want a ride home or do you wanna walk?"

"What are you and Brooke doing or do I want to know?"

"I'm Brooke's tutor and we have a test on Monday."

"So you're going to study then you're going to 'study'."

"Taylor!"

"Don't get mad at her about that Hales, you know that's what's going to happen." Peyton said.

"You know what Curly Q? I think we're going to get along swimmingly."

"Swimmingly?" Peyton asked.

"Shut up." Taylor said with a slight blush causing the younger girls to smirk.

"So do you want a ride form us or what?" Brooke asked.

"No you guys go make out, I can get home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Bye, Big Sis."

"Later, Little Sis." Taylor and Haley said.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and said, "Bye, Big Sis."

"Later. Little Sis."

Making Taylor and Haley roll their eyes and laugh.

__________OTH___________

"So…" Taylor said after Brooke and Haley left. "I promised Hales I wouldn't hit on you."

"Peyton quirked an eyebrow, "I sense a 'but'."

"But you're cute and I'll leave it at that."

"Well you got that right."

"Aren't you a cocky one?"

"No, I'm confident." Peyton smirked.

"Right that's what they all say."

"Who is 'They'? And why do they say everything?"

"Smartass." Taylor accused.

"Thank you for noticing."

"Anyway how did my sister hook up with your best friend?"

"Brooke had a thing for Haley for years. She started watching her in seventh grade looking out for her, but staying behind the scenes. A couple months ago I caught her staring again and called her on it."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. I told her to just talk to Haley, but Brooke was always amazingly scared to."

"Are we talking about the same Brooke Davis that just left?"

"Yes. So I said, 'she's a tutor and your grades suck so ask her to tutor you.'"

"Good advice."

"I know."

"Do you know what happened after that?"

"Brooke told Haley that she was failing English. Huge lie by the way."

"She used English as an in?"

"It was Shakespeare." Peyton informed.

"She's smart."

"Scarily so sometimes."

---------------------------------------OTH---------------------------------------

"Hey, Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Do you think Taylor will hit on Peyton?"

"Yes, but judging on how Peyton was acting with Taylor, she'll probably hit back."

"What?"

"I think your sister and my best friend have a thing for each other."

"This could get very interesting very quickly."

"Yes it could. I think they would be good for each other though."

"Maybe. Now find x."

"It's right there." Brooke said smiling cheekily, pointing to the page.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Not until after you finish your homework."

"Fine."


End file.
